The invention relates to a vacuum circuit breaker, provided with a casing, in which a fixed and a movable contact member are each attached to a supporting contact rod and supported therein in a mutually electrically isolated manner, and a coil coaxial to the casing and surrounding the contact members and having end connections, wherein a fast end connection is electrically connected to one of the contact members.